Todo empezó en Halloween
by amudoki
Summary: Reborn es el amigo la infancia de Dino, el hermano de Tsuna. Reborn y Tsuna siempre se llevaron mal pero tras un incidente Tsuna decide ponerle final a todo e ignorar a Reborn, ¿como se lo tomara? ¿Dejara la cosas como estan o tomara cartas en el asunto? ¿Que tiene que ver en todo esto un hotel abandonado? Todas las respuestas estan dentro


Hi hi~ Bueno esto es un fic de Holloween...Se que esta MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY tarde pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca u.u

Ya en serio, estuve muy ocupada y no lo pude terminar y hoy que finalmente tuve tiempo lo termine y ahora lo subo! Tuve que pasar examenes, trabajos y desmayos (si, por poco no me desmayo en la ducha por estar mucho tiempo con el agua caliente y yo que creia que era un mito!) para poder subir el fic, pero bueno ya esta terminado~

Espero que os guste mi primer R27 ;P

* * *

Era una noche oscura. El ambiente estaba enrarecido con un extraño sentimiento de misterio e incertidumbre. Se escuchaba el tétrico murmullo del las hojas al ser arrastradas por el aire y de las ramas golpear las ventanas. El silencio de la noche era roto por las risas de los niños que recorrían las calles al grito de "Truco o Trato". En medio de todo esto, y ajenos a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, se encontraban un par de chicos en una de las habitaciones de un hotel abandonado.

Uno de los jóvenes se encontraba sentado en el suelo y acorralado contra la pared mientras miraba temeroso a su captor, que lo miraba con una mezcla de excitación y hambre.

-¿Q-Qué vas a ha-hacerme?-Preguntaba el menor temeroso, mientras se encogía aun más intentando desaparecer de la vista del contrario.

-¿Qué no es obvio?-Le respondió mientras sonreía ampliamente dejando entrever unos perfectos dientes blancos de los cuales resaltaban unos blancos y larguísimos colmillos.

El joven se estremeció al ver la sonrisa de su acompañante. En ese momento el mayor se lanzó sobre el otro, ladeándole la cabeza y dejando a la vista el pálido cuello.

-Gracias por la comida.-Comento antes de rozar con sus labios el cuello.

-Reborn...-Susurró el menor antes de cerrar los ojos.

Ahora os preguntareis, "¿¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO!?" para saber eso habrá que retroceder unas cuantas horas...

-.-.-.-. mismo día por la mañana.-.-.-.-.-

Un chico se encontraba acostado en su cama, con las mantas cubriéndole hasta la cabeza. Esa mañana hacía un frío de mil demonios por lo que se negaba a alejarse del cálido refugio que eran las cobijas. Se removió incomodo bajo las mantas cuando alguien irrumpió en su habitación, cruzándola hasta llegar a la ventana y corrió la cortinas para dejar pasó a la molesta y deslumbrante, luz del sol.

El joven suspiró derrotado ya que sabía que no le iban a dejar dormir tranquilo. Con pesar, se destapó y se removió sobre la cama hasta que quedó sentado en la orilla de esta. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo por completo cuando sus pies desnudos tocaron el frío suelo. A continuación bostezó y estirazó su cuerpo que se encontraba agarrotado después de toda una noche en reposo.

-Tsu-kun, cariño.-Escuchó que lo llamaban.

En ese momento abrió los ojos, que hasta ese momento habían estado cerrados, y miró a la persona que le llamaba. Una hermosa mujer castaña, de cuerpo menudo, ojos marrones, piel pálida, con cuerpo de ensueño y facciones finas estaba parado frente a él con una hermosa y cálida sonrisa.

-El desayuno estará listo dentro de poco, baja cuando estés listo.-Le dijo antes de salir de la habitación con paso alegre y una sonrisa.

Tsuna suspiró por tercera vez en lo que llevaba de mañana y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Se quitó el pijama y lo dejó en el cesto de la ropa sucia, abrió el grifo del agua caliente y entró en la ducha. Tembló ligeramente cuando el agua caliente empezó a recorrer su cuerpo pero en seguida se relajó notando como sus agarrotados músculos se relajaban.

Una vez terminado el baño, se secó el pelo y comenzó a vestirse. Se puso unos jeans algo gastados por el uso, una camiseta de manga larga negra y una sudadera azul. Se miró al espejo para peinarse un poco el cabello.

Tsuna era un chico de 17 años, castaño, de piel pálida, ojos col0r miel, y de facciones algo afeminadas. Era delgado, pero no excesivamente, tenia una figura esbelta. No era muy alto, a lo sumo de los 170 cm, para su desgracia, como él decía, había salido a su madre. Y no es que su madre no fuera hermosa, por que lo era, pero era de complexión linda y menuda, y él, al salir a su madre, también lo era.

Terminó de acomodarse el pelo, dándole un toque fresco y juvenil. Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor-cocina. La cocina era estilo americana por lo que esta y el salón eran prácticamente una sola sala, lo único que las separaba era una barra en la que generalmente su madre ponía flores para decorar el lugar.

Cuando entró, vio como su madre terminaba de acomodar los últimos platos en la mesa.

-Buenos días mamá.-Saludó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días.-Correspondió el saludo igualmente.

El castaño le sonrió y se fue a dar la vuelta para dirigirse a su asiento pero antes de que lograra hacerlo unos brazos lo apresaron en un abrazo.

-¿Cómo esta mi lindo hijo?-Preguntaba con voz alegre la persona que tenía abrazado al menor.

-¡Papá! ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames lindo!?-Preguntó enfadado a su padre mientras se soltaba del abrazo y lo encaraba.

Frente a él, con un puchero y varonil rostro, se encontraba un hombre alto, con cuerpo fornido, cabello rubio y ojos marrones. El hombre se veía gracioso con el puchero, su hijo menor siempre lo estaba riñendo por "comportarse de forma infantil".

-¡Pero si es cierto! ¿A que sí, Nana?-Preguntaba con ojitos de cachorro a su esposa.

-Claro amor.-Respondió divertida por la escena de su hijo y esposo.

-¡Ves!-Exclamó poniendo cara de victoria.

-¡No!-Respondió haciendo un puchero.

-¡He dich-!-Pero no termino de hablar ya que una nueva persona entró en el lugar interrumpiendo la infantil disputa.

-Ya, ya, ¿Por qué tantos gritos a esta hora de la mañana?-Preguntó un rubio de ojos marrones, pero más joven que Iemitsu.

-Tu hermano y tu padre están discutiendo por lo de siempre.-Comentó la castaña mientras se acercaba a su hijo mayor.-Buenos días cariño.-Le saludó a continuación con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días mama.-Respondió depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de la más baja.-Buenos días enano, papa.-Dijo respectivamente.

-Buenos días.-Saludo el castaño mayor.

-¡No me digas enano, tengo 17 años!-Gritó molesto el ojimiel.

-Primero, sigo siendo mayor que tu aun que tengas 17 y segundo, mientras que seas más bajo que yo te seguiré diciendo así.-Contestó con burla al ver la cara de enfado de su hermanito menor.

-Lo mismo digo, cuando dejes de ser lindo, dejaré de llamártelo.-Comentó divertido.

El menor estaba totalmente enfadado. Siempre era lo mismo, solo por que los otros dos mayores eran más altos y un poco más fuertes que el, se burlaban de él. El no tenía culpa de que la odiosa genética le hubiese hecho parecerse más a su madre que a su padre.

-Dino, Iemitsu, dejad de meteros con Tsu-kun.-Dijo la castaña poniéndose seria. Tampoco podía permitir que se metieran tanto con su adorable niño pequeño.

-Hai~.-Dijeron ambos al unísono.

Después de la pequeña disputa todos se sentaron a la mesa ya que el desayuno de enfriaría. Había pan tostado y galletas, al igual que varios botes con mermeladas y mantequillas de distintos tipos para untarlas en el pan. Ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad y todos comían tranquilamente cuando el rubio recordó algo.

-Tsuna.-Llamó.

-¿Mnn?-Contestó mientras le daba un bocado a su tostada con mermelada de melocotón.

-Esta noche vamos a hacer una prueba de valor en el hotel abandonado, por todo eso de que hoy es la noche de los muertos y esas cosas. ¿Te apuntas?-Preguntó mientras lo miraba tragar lo que tenía en la boca para responderle.

-¿Va a ir el señor "soy-el-mejor-en-todo-lo-que-hago"?-Preguntó serio.

Dino suspiró. No sabía por que su hermano se empeñaba en llamar así a su mejor amigo. Vale que "se llevasen mal" pero de ahí a que ni siquiera quisiesen nombrar el nombre del otro...Además, el sabía que del odio al amor solo hay un paso y sabía que ese par ya habían dado ese paso hace tiempo, solo eran demasiado cabezotas y orgullosos como para reconocerlo.

-Si, Reborn va a ir.-Comentó mientras entornaba los ojos por la infantil actitud de su hermano.

-Entonces no voy.-Respondió mientras le restaba importancia al asunto y volvía a prestarle atención a su tostada.

-Tampoco es que quiera que vengas, Dame-Tsuna.-Se escuchó que decían desde la puerta del comedor-cocina.

Tsuna se giró rápidamente hasta topar con un moreno,de hipnotizantes ojos negros, patillas rizadas, muy alto y de cuerpo fornido. Se quedaron unos minutos mirándose fijamente el uno al otro a los ojos intentando descifrar en estos lo que pensaba el contrario. Dejaron de hacerlo cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta para sacarlos de su trance.

-Se me olvidó decir que Reborn venia.-Dijo el ojimarrón mayor para romper la tensión en el ambiente.

-Perdón por entrar sin permiso, pero llamé y nadie contestó.-Se disculpó dirigiéndose a los padres de los jóvenes.

-¡Oh! No importa cariño, disculparnos a nosotros por no ir a abrirte.-Contestó Nana con una sonrisa dulce.

Se podría decir que Reborn era uno más de la familia. Reborn y Dino eran amigos de la infancia por lo que ambos se la pasaban juntos.

-¡Claro que importa mamá! ¿¡Que hubiera pasado si en vez de ser Roborn hubiese sido un ladrón y estuvieses sola en casa!?-Todos los hombres presentes en la conversación asintieron de acuerdo con el rubio.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó la mayor con un puchero.

Dino suspiró. Su madre no tenía caso, era una despistada y para su mala suerte, su hermano también lo era por lo que no notaba la forma en la que muchos hombres lo miraban. Temía que un día algún degenerado intentase propasarse con el.

-Reborn ¿desayunas con nosotros?-Preguntó la ojimarrón totalmente recuperada.

-Claro.-Respondió.

-Tsk.-Chasqueó la lengua Tsuna.-Ya terminé.-Y sin decir más, salió de la sala.

El moreno se le quedó mirando unos momentos viendo como salía de allí y a continuación se acomodo a desayunar con una expresión de molestia mal fingida. Tras ver esto Dino sonrió, tenía un plan para que esos dos se sinceraran.

.-.-.-.-.-Una hora después, habitación de Tsuna-.-.-.-.-.

Tsuna se encontraba tirado en su cama leyendo un libro de terror. El ambiente de Halloween lo había contagiado consiguiendo que leyese un libro de terror, extraño, ya que el siempre leía mangas.

Estaba concentrado en la lectura. Nunca pensó que leer un libro fuese tan interesante pero debía admitir que el libro que su amigo Shoichi le había prestado daba más miedo de lo que le había contado. Tragó saliva cuando llegó al clímax del libro.

"_Rick se encontraba solo (todos sus amigos habían desaparecido) frente a la habitación del hotel en la que todos los sucesos extraños habían comenzado. El rubio abrió la puerta de la habitación y esta chirrió de una manera escalofriante, que sumado al echo de que se encontraban en un hotel abandonado, lo llevaba a un nivel de nerviosismo y terror contenido que nunca había experimentado. Dio un paso hacia el interior del oscuro lugar y se quedó contemplándolo durante unos momentos hasta que sus ojos se adaptasen a la oscuridad. _

_Fue entonces cuando lo vio, sentado en una mecedora en medio de la sala vacía mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna, se encontraba el ente. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Rick cuando el ente se giró a verlo y abrió la boca para habarle..." _

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Escuchó que le preguntaban al oído con una voz apagada y susurrante.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.-Gritó el castaño cayendo al suelo por el susto con lágrimas en sus ojos por el tremendo susto y el dolor del golpe.

Tsuna miró hacía todos lados hasta encontrar al culpable de su casi infarto. De pie, justo detrás de el se encontraba Reborn con una sonrisa malvada de diversión.

-¿Te asusté? Lo lamento Dame-Tsuna.-Preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa sádica.

-¡REBORN!-Gritó el menor enfadado pero aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hmp.-Pronunció simplemente aun con la sonrisa sádica. El castaño lo siguió mirando mal pero este lo ignoró y se dirigió al causante del estado de animo del menor. Recogió el libro del suelo y lo miró con detenimiento.-No creía que llegaría el día en el que te vería leyendo un libro.-Comentó con burla.

El ojjimiel no pudo responderle a la burla por mucho que quisiese ya que el otro tenía razón, por mucho que le costase admitirlo, el no leía libros. Se levantó del suelo y se secó la lágrimas, miró mal al ojinegro mientras le arrebataba el libro de sus manos. A continuación lo ignoró y volvió a tumbarse en la cama para seguir con la lectura.

Al moreno le salió un tic en la ceja. Nadie lo ignoraba, no a el, el gran Reborn, el hombre perfecto. No iba a permitir que un enano, infantil, bueno para nada, afeminado, lindo, de ojos grandes y de sonrisa angelical...

-"¿¡Pero qué demonios estoy pensando!?".-Se recriminó por sus propio pensamientos.-"Tengo que admitir que es más lindo que la mayoría de los chicos y chicas de por aquí, pero no es nada a comparación mía".-Pensó con una sonrisa de superioridad intentando borrar sus anteriores pensamientos.

Cuando Reborn salió finalmente de sus pensamientos se quedó mirando durante unos minutos al castaño en la cama. A continuación sonrió de forma malvada. Si el menor quería guerra, guerra le daría. Se acercó de manera sigilosa a el castaño y este, al tener la mirada fija en el libro no notó como el otro se le acercaba.

Tsuna notó un peso extra en su cama y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya se encontraba acorralado contra la cama con el de patillas rizadas sobre el.

-¡...!-El castaño se sonrojó violentamente por la extraña situación, podría esperar todo tipo de situaciones en las que el moreno se burlase de el y lo ridiculizase pero nunca le paso por la cabeza una escena tan bizarra como la que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.-¡Qui-quitate Re-Reb-Reborn!-Gritó sonrojado entre tartamudeos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza para que no lo invadiera aun más la vergüenza. Por mas que odiara admitirlo, Reborn era atractivo y el no era de hierro como para no ponerse nervioso en ese tipo de situación.

-Hnn, el pequeño Tsu-kun esta nervioso.-Comentó con burla.

-¡Re-Reborn pa-para con t-tus bromas! ¡N-no me gu-gustan las br-bromas pe-pe-pesadas!-Gritó nervioso forcejeando aun con los ojos cerrados para sacarse a su captor de encima.

-¿Quien dice que es una broma?-Preguntó con voz sería, lo que obligó a Tsuna a abrir los ojos para confirmar que la expresión del ojinegro también era seria.

-Re-Reborn.-Dijo avergonzado mientras se ponía aun más rojo que antes.

El moreno se acercó poco a poco al rostro del menor hasta que sus labios estuvieron a una par de milímetros de rozarse cuando el cuerpo del moreno empezó a temblar de forma violenta. De pronto, el sonido de una risa resonó en la habitación y el de patillas rizadas se apartó rápidamente del castaño mientras se agarraba su estómago y estallaba en carcajadas.

El castaño se le quedó mirando sorprendido sin saber que era lo que ocurría. El moreno intentó tranquilizarse y habló entre risas.

-¿En verdad te lo creíste?-Preguntó aun riendo.

El castaño se quedó en shock durante unos momentos hasta que su cerebro reaccionó y se dio cuenta que todo había sido una broma pesada de Reborn. El menor enrojeció, pero esta vez de ira y se levantó rápidamente de la cama para comenzar a empujar a el moreno hacia la salida. No quería admitirlo pero en verdad le había dolido la broma de el de patillas rizadas, había jugado con sus sentimientos y eso le había hecho daño.

-Reborn, realmente te odio.-Le dijo con la voz entrecortada y la mirada llena de dolor a punto de romper en llanto. Justo después de eso le cerró la puerta en la cara y cerró con llave la puerta de su habitación.

Reborn se quedó paralizado, el esperaba que le gritara, que se enfadara y lo terminase sacando de la habitación, parte de eso se había cumplido, pero no esperó que le dijese que lo odiaba o que se pusiese a llorar.

-Mierda.-Dijo mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta cerrada y se insultaba mentalmente por la estupidez que acababa de hacer.

En el interior de la habitación, el castaño se encontraba sentado en su cama, con la espada apoyada en la pared y las piernas recogidas. Estaba llorando pero a la vez riéndose de su estupidez al creer que Reborn realmente hablaba en serio.

El lo sabía, sabía que desde hace tiempo estaba enamorado del moreno pero su propia tozudez lo llevaba a decirse a si mismo que no lo amaba, si no que lo odiaba, después de todo se negaba a admitir que se había enamorado del mayor mujeriego que había existido. No estaba dispuesto a convertirse en otra más de sus conquista para que después lo desechara y hiciese como si nunca hubiera existido, cosa que hacía con cada una de sus ex-amantes.

Esto lo llevó a auto-convencerse de lo que sentía era odio, no amor. Y hasta ese momento le había surtido efecto, pero por culpa de la maldita broma de Reborn había acabado reconociendo de que lo amaba, cosa que acabó en el fiasco más grande de su vida al darse cuenta de que solo era un juego.

-Esto no puede seguir así.-Susurró en medio de su llanto.-Tengo que acabar con estos sentimientos.-Continuo hablando para si mientras más lágrimas recorrían su rostro.-Te odio Reborn, te odio tanto por hacerme enamorarme de ti.-Confesó finalmente mientras hundía su cabeza entre sus rodillas y su llanto acrecentaba.

.-.-.-.-.-Esa noche-.-.-.-.-.

El castaño se encontraba dando vueltas por su habitación. Había decidido ir a hacer la prueba de valor solo para demostrarle al engreído de Reborn que lo que había ocurrido en la mañana no le había afectado en lo más mínimo (mentira, se había pasado un par de horas llorando). El problema era que había que ir disfrazado y todos los disfraces que tenía eran de cuando era pequeño por lo que dificilmente le iban a quedar.

Resignado, fue a ver a su hermano para pedirle algo prestado, era seguro que le quedaría grande pero le pediría a su madre que le hiciese algunos ajustes para que al menos no le quedase enorme.

-Dino-nii.-Llamó mientras tocaba la puerta.

-Pasa.-Escuchó que le decían desde dentro.-Te estaba esperando Tsuna.-El castaño se le quedó mirando con cara de confusión.

-¿Eh?-Preguntó.

-Sabía que vendrías ya que no tienes un disfraz que ponerte.-Contestó simplemnte.

-Aaah.-Pronunció.

-Aquí tienes.-Le dijo mientras le entregaba una bolsa.

-¿Para qué es esto?-Preguntó confundido.

-Es tu disfraz.-Respondió.-Y te lo advierto, es OBLIGATORIO que te lo pongas.-Dijo haciendo hincapié en que era obligatorio.-Me costó lo suyo que todos aceptaran disfrazarse, más Reborn, el se resistió hasta el cansancio pero entre todos lo hicimos aceptar. Por lo que no puedo permitir que tu vayas sin disfrazar.-Dijo mientras asentía con su cabeza para dar mayor razón a sus palabras.

-Mnn, vale.-Respondió con voz apagada al escuchar hablar de Reborn, aun que no quisiese, cada vez que alguien nombraba al moreno recordaba lo ocurrido en la tarde y se deprimía.

-Hermanito, ¿te pasa algo?-Preguntó preocupado por el repentino cambio de humor de su hermano.

Había notado que desde esa mañana su hermanito y el de patillas rizadas se portaban extraño pero había preferido no intervenir. Pero la reacción de su hermano no era normal, algo grande debía haber pasado entre los dos como para que el castaño estuviese así.

-Tsuna...¿Ocurrió algo con Reborn esta mañana?-Preguntó yendo al grano.

El menor se sobresaltó por la pregunta y los recuerdos asaltaron su mente. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y para que su hermano no lo notase agachó la cabeza tapando su mirada tras el flequillo, pero había sido demasiado tarde ya que su hermano lo había visto. Al paso de unos segundos el ojimiel levantó la cabeza con la mejor sonrisa fingida en su rostro para no preocupar a su hermano y se dispuso a responder.

-No, claro que no. ¿Que podría haber ocurrido? Después de todo es el señor narcisista del que hablamos.-Comentó con una risa falsa mientras aguantaba el nudo en su garganta para que su máscara no se derrumbase.

-jajaja ya veo.-Respondió el rubio mientras reía también.

Sabia que el menor estaba mintiendo, después de todo era su hermano y lo conocía bien, pero si el no quería contarle lo respetaría. Aun que eso no implicaba que fuese con Reborn a pedirle explicaciones del estado anímico de su adorado hermanito. Y si en verdad le hubiese hecho daño, haría papilla al moreno, aun que este fuese más fuerte que el.

Tsuna se fue a su habitación intentando borrar todo pensamiento sobre cierto ojinegro, de su cabeza, esa noche quería divertirse y así poder olvidarse de todo pero si seguía pensando en el mayor nunca lo conseguiría. Una vez en su cuarto sacó el disfraz que Dino había preparado para el y se quedó mirando horrorizado el disfraz que tendría que ponerse.

-HIIIIIIIII, ¿¡Por qué a mi!?-Grito deprimido por el modelito que le tocaba ponerse.

Desde su habitación, el rubio comenzó a reirse por el grito de su hermanito menor.

.-.-.-.-.-Una hora más tarde, frente al hotel abandonado.-.-.-.-.-

Un grupo de seis chicos se encontraba parado frente a la puerta de un viejo hotel abandonado. Dos de ellos se peleaban, bueno más bien uno de ellos, el otro solo se reía. Otro par tenían una acalorada conversación en la que exponían sus diferentes teorías sobre los viajes a través del tiempo. El último par se mantenían en silencio. Uno por que era tímido y le daba algo de miedo su acompañante, el otro por que se encontraba de un genio que se lo llevaban los demonios.

-¡Chicos!-Se escuchó que los llamaban.

-¡Décimo, Dino-san!-La verdad es que nadie sabía por que Gokudera, un chico peliplata, de ojos esmeraldas y vestido de pirata, le decía así a Tsuna pero este ya se había acostumbrado a que le dijese así, por lo que ya ni se molestaba en pedirle que le dijese por su nombre.

-Yo Tsuna, Dino-san.-Saludo Yamamoto, un chico moreno de ojos marrones vestido de Frankenstein.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, Dino-san.-Dijo en forma de saludo Shoichi, un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes vestido de mago.

-Hola.-Saludo inexpresivo Spanner, un rubio de ojos azules, con una paleta (piruleta) metida en la boca y vestido de mecánico.

-Tuna-kun, Dino-san.-Saludo Enma, un pelirrojo de ojos rojos con una sonrisa tímida, este estaba vestido con un adorable y sugerente vestido de cordero, que consistía en unos shorts de lana de oveja, una camiseta corta sin manga que le quedaba por encima del ombligo también de lana, unas botas de lana y unos cuernos retorcidos en espiral (tipo a los que tienen las ovejas).

-Hmp.-"Saludó" Reborn vestido de vampiro.

-Hola chicos.-Respondió el saludo Dino, que iba vestido de hombre lobo (con orejas y todo).

Todos se quedaron mirando al rededor, jurarían haber visto a el menor de los hermanos pero ahora que estaban ahí solo veían a el rubio. Este noto lo que les ocurría a sus amigos y sonrió.

-Venga Tsuna, sal de detrás mio.-Comentó mientras miraba hacia atrás.

-Ni loco, es muy vergonzoso.-Dijo el castaño escondido tras el mayor.

A todos les bajo una gotita estilo anime por la cabeza. ¿Como era posible que uno de los hermanos fuese tan alto y el otro tan bajito? Que aterradora era la genética.

-No digas tonterías, te ves adorable.-Dijo con una sonrisa boba.-Después de todo, lo elegí especialmente para ti.-Dijo orgulloso.

-¡Pero es muy corto!-Lloriqueó con un puchero en su cara, que nadie vio pero que todos sabían que tenía.

-¿Corto?-Preguntó Dino.-No digas tonterías, te queda perfecto ¡anda y sal ya!-Dicho esto se apartó y dejo al descubierto a una "chica" vestida de caperucita roja.

El disfraz consistía en un corsé blanco con bordados negros y cordones rojos, completamente lleno de salpicaduras de "sangre". Una falda roja con rasgones dejando la falda con picos irregulares, unas medias blancas que llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas manchadas de sangre, unos botines negros con un poco de tacón y por último una caperuza roja. Como complemento llevaba un peluche de un lobo, del que sus ojos eran unas cruces y estaba totalmente manchado de sangre, también, Dino (con la ayuda de sus padres) había obligado a Tsuna a pintarse los labios de rojo y a ponerse pestañas postizas que realzaban sus grandes ojos.

Cuando todos lo vieron se le quedaron mirando fijamente durante unos momentos ya que al principio no lo habían reconocido, pero en cuanto lo hicieron se impresionaron aun más por el aspecto de su amigo. Cuando Enma se quedaron atónitos pero con el de Tsuna se quedaron estupefactos.

El castaño salió corriendo hasta esconderse detrás de su pelirrojo amigo, que igualmente se sonrojó cuando todas las miradas se posaron en el.

-¡Ya dejad de mirarnos!-Gritaron ambos al unisono avergonzados.

Todos los demás rieron por la actitud de los menores, pero tenían una razón para mirarlos, si ambos llamaban la atención por separado, juntos lo hacían aun más. El vampiro y el hombre lobo se quedaron mirando a sus respectivas presas que eran la caperucita y el corderito (respectivamente) con una ansia increible.

Las dos pobres presas se estremecieron pero prefirieron ignorar ese hecho, pobre de ellos.

-Enma-kun.-Llamó el ojimiel saliendo de detrás de este.

-Dime Tsuna-kun.-Respondió el ojirrojo.

-Fue mi hermano el que eligió tu disfraz ¿no?-Afirmó más que preguntó.

-El tuyo también ¿verdad?-Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante unos segundos sin decirse nada, y a continuación suspiraron, no podían hacer nada cuando a el rubio se le metía algo en la cabeza, y esta vez había sido el disfraz para ellos dos.

-Tsuna, Enma, rápido o se quedarán atrás.-Gritó Dino que se encontraba solo en la puesta del hotel ya que los demás ya habían entrado.

-¡Ya vamos!-Gritaron y comenzaron a correr hasta el lugar. Ni locos pensaban quedarse solos en tan tenebroso lugar.

Una vez ya todos dentro se dividieron en parejas para explorar el lugar. Casualmente a cada cual le toco con su pareja, es decir, Yamamoto con Gokudera, Spanner con Shoichi, Dino con Enma y como Reborn y Tsuna eran los únicos que no tenían pareja se quedaron juntos. Esto no le gustó para nada al castaño pero se resignó y lo acepto, tomando la opción de ignorar al moreno toda la noche. Por su parte el moreno veía esto como una oportunidad para disculparse (si, disculparse, lo crean o no, Reborn se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido) y para intentar "chupar la sangre" de la linda caperucita.

La prueba consistía en buscar una habitación y pasar la noche en ella, cuando llegara el amanecer se encontrarían en la recepción del hotel y contarían como les fue. Una vez todo explicado, cada pareja se fue a una planta distinta del hotel. El moreno y el castaño se encontraban en uno de los últimos pisos.

-¿Entramos a esta?-Preguntó el moreno aun sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta. No era estúpido como para no notar que el menor lo estaba ignorando descaradamente.

Este, como el mayor había predicho, no le respondió, únicamente entró a la habitación y se acomodó en un destartalado sofá. El de patillas rizadas entró a la habitación y se sentó junto al castaño pero en cuanto lo hizo, este se levantó del sofá y se fue a la esquina de la habitación contraria a la que estaba el moreno.

Esto hizo que el mayor tuviera un tic en la ceja. Una cosa era ignorarlo y otra cosa era tratarlo como si fuese una peste o algo similar. Enfadado, se levantó del sofá y fue decidido a donde se encontraba el castaño, este al ver que el otro se acercaba en seguida se levantó y corrió lejos de su perseguidor (era una suit por lo que la habitación era una planta entera). Reborn se enfadó aun más al verlo correr descaradamente de el cuando intentó acercarse por lo que aumentó la velocidad de sus pasos y comenzó a perseguirlo. Al cabo de un par de minutos los dos corrían por toda la suit, uno persiguiendo y el otro escapando.

Tsuna corría por todo el lugar saltando o incluso pasando por debajo de algunos muebles y camas. El ojinegro, hastiado de toda esa absurda persecución se acercó a Tsuna y le agarró una pierna cuando estaba pasando por debajo de una de las camas. Tiró de la pierna sacándolo de debajo de la cama y dejándolo acorralado contra el suelo. El castaño se dio la vuelta y comenzó a forcejear para lograr escapar de esa situación, le recordaba demasiado a la de la mañana y lo que menos deseaba era llorar frente al moreno.

El ojimiel forcejeaba por su libertad. Empujaba a el moreno por los ojos e incluso movía las piernas para intentar asestarle una patada y sacárselo de encima. Pero todo era inútil el mayor era más grande y fuerte que el por lo que poco a poco sus fuerzas iban disminuyendo hasta el punto de que dejó de resistirse. El de patillas rizadas agarró al castaño por las muñecas pero este logró taparse el rostro con los brazos.

-...n s...me, p... …vor.-El moreno escuchó un susurró proveniente del menor.

-¿que dices? No te pude escuchar.-Y era cierto, el castaño habló tan bajo que no le escucho.

-Reborn sueltame, por favor...sniff.-Se le escucho susurrar, pero esta vez si fue audible para el mayor.

Reborn se quedó unos momentos quieto, si sus oídos no lo habían engañado el menor estaba sollozando. Apretó el agarre en las muñecas del menor y lo obligó a separar a la fuerza los brazos que cubrían su rostro. Confirmó sus dudas cuando vio el rostro del castaño anegado en lágrimas.

-Reborn...no más, sueltame.-Pidió mientras más lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

El moreno se quedó algo sorprendido al verlo así si bien el ojimiel era un llorón, pero nunca lo había visto llorar así. Soltó las muñecas del castaño y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cadera de este. El más joven enseguida volvió a taparse el rostro con sus brazos y siguió llorando en silencio. El de patillas rizadas no sabía que hacer solo se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, en verdad no sabía como consolar a alguien y menos cuando el mismo era la causa del sufrimiento de a ese alguien.

-Por que...-Susurró entre gimoteos.

-¿por qué que?-Preguntó en voz baja.

-Por que tu...-Respondió, pero el otro aun no entendía.-Te odio...-Susurró nuevamente. Reborn sintió una punzada de dolor en el lugar en el que se suponía en el que debería estar su corazón.- Te odio, te odio, te odio, TE ODIO...-Con cada uno de esos "te odio" elevaba el tono de voz y a el moreno le dolía más y más cada una de las punzadas que recibía en el corazón.

-Vale, lo entiendo.-Dicho esto el moreno le sonrió de forma sincera y algo dolida al castaño, le acarició levemente la cabeza y se levantó para irse de ese lugar y dejar en paz al menor.

-¡TE ODIO!-Gritó Tsuna nuevamente antes de que el otro saliese por la puerta.

-Si, ya entend...-Pero el menor no lo dejó terminar.

-¡No!-Gritó mientras lloraba más y más.-¡No entiendes nada en absoluto! ¡TE ODIO! ¡Te odio tanto!-El castaño se tapó la cara para que el otro no viera sus lágrimas.-Te odio tanto por hacer que me acabase enamorando de ti...-Dijo en un susurro bajo pero audible para el moreno.

El ojimiel seguía con el rostro tapado por sus manos sin atreverse a mirar al otro cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerraba.

-"Bien hecho Tsuna, no solo lloraste frente a el si no que además te confesaste y ni se digno a contestarte".-Se burlo de si mismo mientras un dolor enorme se instalaba en su pecho.-"Oficialmente, te han rechaz...".-Pero no pudo terminar su monologo ya que sintió como era abrazado por un par de cálidos brazos.

Levantó la vista y encontró que Reborn lo estaba abrazando mientras lo miraba de forma seria. El moreno soltó el abrazo y posó sus manos en las mejillas del menor limpiando las lágrimas de los hermosos ojos miel. Agarró el rostro del menor y no acercó al suyo. Cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca depositó un suave beso en los labios ajenos, fue corto, pero muy dulce.

El menor no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo de encontrarse solo y rechazado había pasado a estar acompañado y correspondido...no, eso no podía ser ¿verdad?

-"Solo sintió pena de mi"-Pensó.-"Como mucho solo me ve como el hermano menor al que molestar".- Pero en lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba ser correspondido.

-No te veo como a un hermano al que molestar, ni mucho menos lo hice por pena.-Dijo el moreno de repente poniendo cara de hastiado. Tsuna no tenía ni idea de que estaba ocurriendo, ¿¡le leía la mente o que!?-No, no leo la mente pero lo expresas todo en tu cara y yo soy bueno leyendo expresiones.-Le respondió a la pregunta no formulada.-Volviendo al tema principal.-Dijo de repente sacando al menor del shock.-Ni creas que besaría a un chico por pena. Para que lo sepas, no me gustan los hombre, no importa lo lindo que sean, asi que ni en broma besaría a un chico por pena.-Dijo mientras miraba enfadado al menor.

-Entonces...¿por qué...?-Preguntó confundido y triste.

-Escucha bien y utiliza las pocas neuronas que tienes, por que solo pienso decirlo una vez, así que será mejor que lo recuerdes...Te amo Sawada Tsunayoshi y espero que sepas lo que eso implica ya que a partir de ahora tendrás que cubrir tu solo lo que antes cubrían tres mujeres a la vez.-Dijo mientras sonreía de forma sádica y sensual.

-¿Eh?-Preguntó sonrojado y confundido.

-Si es que eres Dame-Tsuna.-Dijo mientras suspiraba con frustración.-Te intento decir que te prepares ya que soy bastante insaciable y ahora que me capturaste mi atención sera _únicamente para ti_.-Le dijo sensual al oído. Tras terminar le dio una mordida en el lóbulo de la oreja para remarcar sus palabras.

-HIII.-Gritó y salió corriendo pero el moreno fue más rápido y lo acorralo contra la pared. Tsuna se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared.-¿Q-Qué vas a ha-hacerme?-Preguntaba el menor temeroso, mientras se encogía aun más intentando desaparecer de la vista del contrario.

-¿Qué no es obvio?-Le respondió mientras sonreía ampliamente dejando entrever unos perfectos dientes blancos de los cuales resaltaban unos blancos y larguísimos colmillos.

El joven se estremeció al ver la sonrisa de su acompañante. En ese momento el mayor se lanzó sobre el otro, ladeándole la cabeza y dejando a la vista el pálido cuello.

-Gracias por la comida.-Comento antes de rozar con sus labios el cuello.

-Reborn...-Susurró el menor antes de cerrar los ojos.

El castaño sintió los labios del mayor en su cuello besando y succionando. De seguro mañana tendría varias marcas. Una vez dejó el cuello subió a los labios del menor para juntarlos con los suyos. El moreno comenzó a devorar los labios del menor moviéndolos sobre los de este a un ritmo lento hasta que el otro fuera capaz de seguirle el paso. Una vez que el ojimiel se acostumbró el ojinegro mordió el labio inferior de menor clavándole los largos colmillos postizos.

-¡Ah!-Exclamó el menor por la sorpresa más que por el dolor de la mordida.

El de patillas rizadas aprovechó esto para introducir su lengua en la cavidad ajena. Tsuna sintió un intruso en su boca moviéndose de forma rápida y explorando toda su cavidad bucal. Rápidamente la identificó como la lengua de su vampiro en intento corresponder a los movimientos de este, aun que de una forma algo más torpe porque a lo más que había llegado con una chica era a besos castos por lo que todo aquello era nuevo para el.

Esos movimientos torpes no hicieron nada más que excitar a Reborn que rápidamente tomo el control total del beso, agarrando y acercando al menor por la cintura, llevando el beso hasta un nivel que hizo al castaño sentirse mareado. Una vez se separaron la pobre caperucita estaba totalmente aturdida, sonrojada y con la respiración entrecortada. El ojinegro sonrió satisfecho el resultado de su beso y se relamió los labios impaciente por continuar.

A el moreno nunca le gustaron los vírgenes ya que era mucho compromiso el que acarreaba hacerlo con uno, pero con Tsuna era algo totalmente distinto. Se había pasado años enteros fantaseando con ese trasero redondo. El no se consideraba homosexual, ni siquiera bisexual, pero ese maldito crío lo traía fantaseando con el desde que tenía 14 y como en esos tiempos el tenía 18 y no quería ser llamado pedófilo, se desfogaba con toda aquella que podía negándose a si mismo el ni siquiera el pensar en hacerle algo (como consecuencia siempre lo acababa molestando para desquitarse).

Esto lo llevó a tener un insano fetiche con los traseros. Si la mujer con la que salia no tenia un buen trasero, la desechaba y así pasó con cientos de mujeres. Pero ya no más, ya no tendría que pasar más por eso ya que al fin tendría el trasero que tanto ansiaba, el redondo, apetecible y virgen trasero de Tsuna.

Reborn volvió a acercarse a el castaño para besarlo pero esta vez sus manos no se estuvieron quietas

y treparon por las piernas de este hasta estrechar entre sus dedos el tan codiciado trasero. El menor se sobresaltó y jadeó cortando el beso. Miro al vampiro totalmente avergonzado y rápidamente apartó la mirada ya que no aguantaba la vergüenza. Este rió satisfecho por provocar tantas emociones en el menor.

Sonrió malvadamente sensual cuando apartó una de sus manos del trasero ajeno y las llevó hasta el corsé para desabrocharlo. Una vez los rosados botones al descubierto pasó unos segundos admirándolos y en seguida pasó a la degustación. Llevó su boca a uno de los botones y lo lamió de forma lenta provocando a la caperucita, a continuación comenzó a chuparlo sacando jadeos de este y finalmente lo mordió logrando sacar un gemido. Cuando dejo ese botón se fue al otro y repitió el proceso.

-Re-Reborn paah-ra~.-Pidió entre gemidos.

-¿Por qué?.-Preguntó con voz ronca por la excitación a la vez que el cálido aliento del moreno daba en su húmedo botó y lo hacia estremecer.

-P-Por qu-que mañaah-na n-no ngh voy ¡aah!-Pero no terminó de hablar ya que el ojinegro aprovechó que el castaño andaba distraído intentando hablar sin gemir para colar una mano dentro de la ropa interior de este y agarrar su miembro erecto.-Re...Ah...¡Reborn!-Gimió el nombre del otro mientras cerraba los ojos por el placer.

El moreno no contestó, solo aprovecho ese momento para sacarle la falda y la ropa interior. Este comenzó a masturbar el miembro del ojimiel que ya no era capaz de coordinar palabras con pensamientos. Reborn miraba deleitado la expresión de placer del menor, sus ojos estaban opacados por el placer, la boca entre abierta y respirando agitadamente, las mejillas sonrojadas, el flequillo pegado a su frente y la piel perlada por el sudor. Definitivamente una estampa de lo más excitante.

Tan perdido estaba en su trance que no notó como el menor estaba al borde del clímax hasta que lo sintió derramarse en su mano.

-Se nota que lo disfrutaste.-Comentó con una sonrisa sensual mientras lamía su mano.

-¡...!-El menor se sonrojó violentamente mientras veía al otro lamer su semilla y en seguida se incorporó y agarró la mano del otro para que parara de lamer.-¡N-no! E-Eso es sucio.-Dijo completamente avergonzado.

-Se nota que todavía eres un crío Dame-Tsuna.-Comentó con burla para picar al menor.

-¡No lo soy!-Gritó enfadado mientras hacía un lindo puchero.

-Entonces...Demuéstramelo con esa linda boquita.-Dijo a la vez que se acercaba al menor y daba una lamida al labio inferior de este.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó sonrojado por la acción anterior del ojinegro pero aun así con curiosidad en los ojos. Reborn se le quedó mirando incrédulo durante unos momento.

-"¿Lo dice enserio?"-Se preguntó a si mismo pero después de mirarlo a los ojos lo confirmo.-"Maldición, lo dice enserio".-Pensó enfadado.

-¿Reborn?-Llamó Tsuna al ver que el vampiro llevaba un par de minutos mirándolo y haciendo caras extrañas.

-Me las pagaras Dino.-Dijo enfadado mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón. Después de todo, es el deber del hermano mayor el asesorar al hermano menor en los temas sexuales.

-¿Eh?-Preguntó

-Nada.-Contestó para que el ojimiel volviese a lo que estaban haciendo.-Tsuna.-Llamó para traer de vuelta su atención.-Todo lo que tienes que hacer es lamer aquí.-Dijo mientras señalaba su entrepierna.

El castaño se sonrojo de sobremanera, ya entendía lo que quería el otro. Eso era el tan afamado "sexo oral". El pequeño asintió y con algo de miedo se acercó hasta tocarlo primero con sus manos.

-Tranquilo, que no muerde.-comentó con burla y picardía.-Al menos no por el momento.-Añadió mientras miraba a la caperucita con lujuria. Este se sonrojó e hizo un puchero. Eso si que lo había entendido perfectamente.

Tsuna se inclinó hasta que su cara quedó a la altura del miembro ajeno. Tragó saliva al ver el tamaño y se estremeció de solo pensar que dentro de poco eso estaría dentro de el. Se acercó lentamente y dio una lamida a la punta. La verdad es que era la primera vez que hacía eso y no sabía bien como hacerlo así que optó por la opción del helado, es decir, lamer por todos lados pensando que es un helado a punto de derretiste, que...bueno, la metáfora no iba muy desencaminada.

Reborn veía la erótica escena que le brindaba el castaño lamiendo con glotonería su miembro. Le agarró la cabeza y le indicó que se metiese la erección en la boca y este lo hizo en seguida. Lentamente sintió como su miembro entraba en la húmeda cavidad y no pudo reprimir un jadeo de placer.

El moreno, como todo buen seme, se sentía inquieto al estar demasiado rato de pasivo por lo que mientras el menor le daba placer el ensalivo tres de sus dedos y se incorporó lo suficiente como para llegar al trasero de este. Tanteó el terreno hasta que encontró lo que buscaba e introdujo un dedo en la entrada del menor.

-Ngh.-Gimió el menor.-Reborn, se siente extraño.-Dijo mientras sacaba el miembro del otro de su boca.

-Ssssh, tranquilo, ya pasara.-Respondió mientras comenzaba a mover el dedo para dilatarlo.

Un par de minutos mas tarde y cuando notó que el dedo entraba y salía con facilidad añadió el segundo. Tsuna gimió con algo de molestia, este si había dolido, pero no demasiado. El ojinegro empezó a hacer movimientos de tijeras con sus dedos en el interior del pequeño para dilatarlo y que pudiera entrar un tercer dedo. Finalmente, el tercer dedo entro y a el castaño se le escapó un gemido de dolor.

-Te prometo que pasará, así que aguanta.-Le dijo con un tono de voz extrañamente dulce para el mayor.

-Vale.-Le respondió con una sonrisa con la que le mostraba que confiaba completamente en el vampiro.

El de patillas rizadas se mordió el labio con fuerza. Esa maldita sonrisa lo había excitado de sobremanera y solo podía pensar en metérsela en ese mismo instante pero no quería dañar al ojimiel por lo que sacó fuerza de donde no las tenia y continuó con las preparaciones. Finalmente el castaño estaba totalmente dilatado por lo que lo tumbó en el suelo boca arriba y posicionó su miembro en la entrada de este.

-Tsuna, necesito que te relajes y respires profundamente.-El otro asintió y el dio un fuerte empujón entrando de una sola estocada.

-¡Arg!-Exclamo mientras unas cuantas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos por el dolor.-¡No te muevas!-Le advirtió mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire intentando calmarse. El otro asintió y empezó a repartir besos por el rostro del castaño para intentar relajarlo.

Pasados unos minutos el ojimiel cogió una gran bocanada de aire y a continuación movió sus caderas. El mayor tomó eso como una señal y comenzó a moverse de manera lenta pero no pausada. El castaño comenzó a gemir levemente, al fin se le estaba pasando ese horrible dolor inicial y estaba empezando a sentir placer. Pronto el ritmo fue insuficiente para ambos y la caperucita se hizo cargo de hacérselo saber al otro.

-Re-Reborn...ah...maahs ra...nhg...pido~.-Pidió entre gemido.

-Hmn.-"Respondió" el otro mientras aceleraba el ritmo de las embestidas.

Tsuna se sentía avergonzado de su propia voz, ¿¡cómo podía ser posible que sus cuerdas vocales fueran capaces de hacer sonidos tan obscenos!? ¡No era una chica como para gemir de esa manera!

El castaño llevó sus manos a la boca tapándosela para evitar que aquellos sonidos saliesen de ella. Reborn notó esto y sonrió con malicia. Embistió con más fuerza provocando que los gemidos del pequeño fuesen en aumento y que no pudiese taparse la boca. El de patillas rizadas agarró al ojimiel de las muñecas y lo hizo incorporarse hasta quedar sentando sobre su miembro.

-Gya~, no...Reborn...ngh...es...¡ah! Demasiado.-Dijo entre gemido al notar como el miembro en su interior entraba aun más profundo en el.

-Ese era el propósito.-Explicó con una sonrisa Made in Reborn.-Ahora, muevete.-Ordenó mientras posaba sus manos en el trasero del menor y lo levantaba para dejarlo caer sobre su miembro.

-¡AAH!-Gritó el castaño cuando la estocada dio de lleno en su punto dulce.

-Lo encontré.-Comentó con una sonrisa victoriosa.

A partir de ese momento se dedicó a dar única y exclusivamente en ese lugar haciendo que el más joven derramara lágrimas de placer. Ambos se encontraban al borde del clímax por lo que Reborn sacó fuerzas y aumentó aun más el ritmo de las embestidas a la vez que masturbaba al menor. Eso ya fue demasiado para el pobre Tsuna que con un fuerte gemido (más bien grito) se corrió entre ambos estómagos. Por su parte el ojinegro, al notar la tremenda estrechez del interior del menor acercó su rostro al de este y mientras que lo besaba se derramó en su interior tras un par de embestidas.

El moreno de echo hacia atrás y el castaño quedó tumbado sobre su pecho. Pasaron unos minutos en los que ambos recuperaban la respiración. El ojimiel sentía el cuerpo pesado y tenía muchisimo sueño, estaba a punto de dormirse cuando el otro habló.

-Tsuna, ¿no iras a dormirte verdad?-Afirmó más que preguntó.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?-Preguntó mientras hacía pucheros.

-Recuerda, te dije que soy bastante insaciable y que a partir de este momento tendrás que hacer el trabajo que antes hacían tres.-Comentó bastante tranquilo, como quien habla del tiempo.

Tsuna empalideció. ¿Hablaba enserio? Cuando lo dijo antes no pensó que realmente lo dijera seriamente.

-Sabes Tsuna, solo he comido el primer plato. Me falta en segundo y el postre por lo que, es hora de segundo round.-Dijo con una sonrisa mostrando la blanca dentadura de vampiro (postiza).

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.-Grit ó sabiendo que mañana no podría andar.

.-.-.-.-.-Omake-.-.-.-.-.

El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte y un grupo de ocho chicos se encontraban parados en medio de la recepción de un hotel abandonado.

-Y bien chicos ¿qué tal os fue?-Preguntó Dino alegre.

Nadie respondió, todos se quedaron en silencio esperando que alguien hablara.

-En vista de que nadie quiere comenzar...¿Qué tal os fue, Spanner, Shoichi?-Preguntó curioso.

-¿E-eh? N-no vimos na-nada.-Respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo nervioso.-"No puedo decir de que poco después de llegar a la habitación Spanner me atacó y acabamos en la cama".-Pensó mientras se sonrojaba.

-Aah...¿Y vosotros Gokudera?-Preguntó al peliplata.

-Ig-igual que a Shoichi, no paso nada.-respondió también nervioso.-"Ni loco diré que me asuste y que el friki del baseball me quitó el miedo a base de embestidas"-Pensó avergonzado.

-Bueno...¿Y que tal tu hermanito?-Preguntó alegre ansioso por saber si algo había ocurrido.

-Sin in-inconvenientes.-Respondió intentando no sonar nervioso.-"No les puedo decir que estuve hasta hace una hora haciéndolo con Reborn"-Pensó mientras sentía que sus caderas lo estaban matando.-¿Que tal vosotros, Enma-kun?-Pregunto.

-Pu-pues igual q-que los de-demás.-Dijo nervioso.-"No pienso contar que a Dino san le dio por jugar al lobo que se come a los siete cabritillos...solo que únicamente había un cabritillo y tube que hacer por los siete"-Pensó mientras que se sentía exhausto.

Un rato después todos salieron del hotel. Los ukes iban delante charlando e intentando disimular la cojera mientras que los semes iba atrás mirando a sus ukes. Reborn, Dino, Yamamoto y Spanner se dieron cuenta de que aparte de sus ukes, los demás también cojeaban. Se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron con reconocimiento.

-"El año que viene hay que repetir".-Pensaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Más adelante, los ukes que se encontraban charlando tuvieron un escalofrío.

FIN

* * *

Y eso fue todo, fue muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo pero bueno, espero vuestro reviews!

Besitos


End file.
